1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for securing and delivering a cancellous bone graft to an acceptor site.
2. Scope of the Related Art
In the field of orthopedic surgery, bone grafting is used to replace diseased or damaged bone with healthy bone from a donor site. While various manual and powered instruments are conventionally known for grafting bone, it is difficult to take properly shaped cylindrical bone grafts from a donor site and deliver the bone graft to the acceptor site, especially during arthroscopy. Further, it is desirable to be able to take and deliver the bone graft in a single operation.